Chapter 19 a new threat
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: A new evil force arrives...


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1****8**

**ΜΙΑ ΝΕΑ ΑΠΕΙΛΗ**

Πώς αλλάζουν τα πράγματα...Από τότε που μαθεύτηκε ότι ο Neo διαθέτει τις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, έδινε τη μία μονομαχία μετά την άλλη με επίδοξους παίχτες που ήθελαν να νικήσουν τις κάρτες του. Όσοι προσπάθησαν, απέτυχαν παταγωδώς, αλλά αυτό ουδόλως τον ενδιέφερε:

-Κέρδισες άλλη μια μονομαχία αγάπη μου...Η φήμη σου έχει απλωθεί σε όλη την Ιαπωνία.

-Δε βαριέσαι...Όλες οι νίκες του κόσμου δεν είναι αρκετές, εσύ είσαι ότι χρειάζομαι, είσαι η έμπνευσή μου...

-Με κολακεύει αυτό...

-Το ξέρω. Γι αυτό και η αγαπημένη από τις κάρτες μου...είσαι εσύ...Της είπε και της την έδειξε.

-Έχω μεγάλη δύναμη βλέπω...

-Έχεις. Και μάλιστα μπορείς να με καλέσεις όταν παίζεσαι στην αρένα, βλέπεις; Ούτε οι τερατομονομαχίες δεν μπορούν να μας χωρίσουν, της είπε γελώντας

-Σωστά...Απάντησε εκείνη και το αγκάλιασε θερμά...

Δεν μπορούσαν όμως να σκεφτούν τι τους επεφύλασσε η μοίρα αυτή τη φορά...

Κάπου έξω...πέρα από τον κόσμο μας, στη σκοτεινή διάσταση που έλεγχε ο Neo, οι δυνάμεις του Σκοταδιού, είχαν αναστήσει και πάλι κάποια πρόσωπα τα οποία είχε νικήσει η Sailor Moon πριν από πολλά χρόνια. Όμως δεν επανήλθαν όλοι από την αρχή. Για ξεκίνημα, επέστρεψε το άτομο που θα προκαλέσει πολλούς μπελάδες...

«Χαίρομαι που επέστρεψα, είναι καιρός να εκπληρώσω τη μοίρα μου. Τώρα που έχω τη δική μου βούληση, μπορώ να πραγματοποιήσω το σκοπό μου χωρίς εμπόδια...» Μόλις τα είπε αυτά ξεκίνησε να πραγματοποιείται μια αναστάτωση στο βασίλειο των Σκιών, απ' ότι φαίνεται, το σχέδιό του μπαίνει σε εφαρμογή... Σε μια απομακρυσμένη περιοχή και συγκεκριμένα σε ένα παλάτι όπου παλιά φυλαγόταν το Ιερό Κύπελλο, άρχισε η δημιουργία ενός προσώπου το οποίο θα έφερνε τον Neo στα όριά του... Γύρω από το τραπέζι, όλα τα κεριά άναψαν και η φιγούρα άνοιξε τα μάτια της...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, πίσω στη Γη, το Στιλέτο του Neo και το Στυλό της Mako, ενεργοποιήθηκαν από μόνα τους όπως και το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή εμφανίστηκαν και οι άλλες:

-Τι συμβαίνει εδώ; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα, τα όπλα μας ακτινοβολούν αλλά δεν βλέπω κάτι το σοβαρό...

-Δεν μπορεί, απ' ότι θυμάμαι, το σπαθί σου αντιδρά όταν αισθανθεί κάποια κακιά παρουσία σωστά; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Ναι, αλλά τώρα τι μπορεί να πηγαίνει στραβά...;

-Για να το ανακαλύψουμε, πρέπει να πάμε κατευθείαν στην πηγή, πρότεινε η Mnako.

Όλοι συμφώνησαν και ξεκίνησαν προς τα εκεί που τους οδηγούσε το ξίφος.

«Τι μπορεί να συμβαίνει τώρα...;» Αναρωτιόταν ο Neo καθώς προχωρούσαν, δεν μπορούσε το μυαλό του να πάει πουθενά

-Υποπτεύομαι πως αυτή τη φορά θα έχουμε να κάνουμε με κάτι πολύ φοβερό, είπε η Reye.

-Κι εγώ αυτήν την αίσθηση έχω, συμπλήρωσε η Makoto. Και δεν είχε άδικο...

Καθώς αυτοί προχωρούσαν, Αυτός που επανήλθε, δεν ήταν άλλος από τους 4 Διοικητές του πρώην Σκοτεινού Βασιλείου, δεν ήταν άλλος από τον Νεφλίτη, τον 2ο στην ιεραρχία:

-Εμπρός! Σύντομα θα έρθεις στη ζωή Sailor Jupiter! Σύντομα θα πάρεις τη θέση της αληθινής και ο Neo-Red Ranger θα είναι παρελθόν. Και λέγοντας αυτά, ο κλώνος άρχισε να έχει επαφή με το περιβάλλον αλλά δε σηκώθηκε ακόμα.

Όσο συνέβαιναν αυτά, οι ήρωές μας, είχαν φτάσει επιτέλους στο σημείο απ' όπου ερχόταν αυτή η παράξενη ενέργεια, δεν μπόρεσαν όμως να προχωρήσουν παραπέρα καθώς αρκετοί δαίμονες τους έκλειναν το δρόμο και ήταν ολοφάνερο πως δεν είχαν φιλικές διαθέσεις...-Αυτοί μας έλειπαν τώρα...Είπε ο Neo.

-Ας τους δείξουμε ποιος είναι το αφεντικό! Πρότεινε η Makoto και ρίχτηκε πρώτη στη μάχη, αμέσως ακολούθησαν και οι άλλοι χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό...Όταν όμως μάχονταν, είδαν μια κρυστάλλινη πέτρα ανάμεσά τους, όταν αυτή ενεργοποιήθηκε, ένα νέο τέρας εμφανίστηκε αλλά σε πολύ μεγαλύτερες διαστάσεις.

-Και τώρα; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Ακούστε με κορίτσια, μεταμορφωθείτε και δώστε ένα μάθημα στους δαίμονες, θα τον κανονίσω εγώ αυτόν, της πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Έγινε! Απάντησε εκείνη αμέσως.

-Ωραία! Αλλάζουμε μορφή!

-MERCURY STAR POWER!

-MARS STAR POWER!

-JUPITER STAR POWER!

-VENUS STAR POWER!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

MAKE UP!

-Τώρα είναι η δική μου σειρά! TYRANNOSAURUS!

Όταν άλλαξε μορφή, κάλεσε αμέσως τον Κόκκινο Τυραννόσαυρο και μπήκε μέσα ενώ οι Sailor, συνέχιζαν να μάχονται.

Όποιος δαίμονας τολμούσε να τους αντισταθεί, έπεφτε κάτω χτυπημένος από τις επιθέσεις τους, από την άλλη, ο Neo χτυπούσε ανελέητα το τέρας με τον T-Rex μέχρι που στο τέλος τον αποδυνάμωσε και τελικά τον κατέστρεψε, μόλις τελείωσε τη δουλειά του, πήγε να κατέβει κάτω να βοηθήσει, όμως αυτό που είδε, τον σόκαρε:

-Sailor Moon, κρατήστε τους όσο θα ψάχνω να βρω την πηγή αυτής της δύναμης. Τους είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Mako! Όχι! Περίμενε! Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο! Προσπάθησε να τη σταματήσει ο Neo αλλά δεν πρόλαβε. Κινήθηκε γρήγορα προς το εσωτερικό του παλατιού και μόλις άνοιξε την πόρτα, η ενέργεια που είχε παραχθεί, την αποδυνάμωσε και την πήρε μέσα ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, ο κλώνος της ψεύτικης Jupiter σηκώθηκε και βγήκε έξω.

-Να' τη! Φώναξε η Sailor Moon νομίζοντας πως είναι η αληθινή.

-Ναι...απάντησε εκείνη αλλά μετά οι κεραυνοί που βγήκαν από τα δυο της χέρια, τις ξάπλωσαν όλες κάτω ευτυχώς για τον Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει, ο θυμός όμως φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα στα μάτια του:

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά Mako;! Τη ρώτησε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Εσύ θα είσαι ο επόμενος Neo! Του απάντησε εκείνη και ετοίμασε το ακόντιό της

«Δε θα είναι το ίδιο αυτή τη φορά» Είπε στον εαυτό του και τράβηξε το Σπαθί της Δύναμης. Έπειτα είπε δυνατά:

-Δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή από το να πολεμήσω! Και όρμησε καταπάνω της.

Για έναν παράξενο λόγο όμως, το εκδικητικό της μένος, ξεπερνούσε σε ισχύ ακόμα και τη δύναμη του Neo, πράγμα που φάνηκε στη μάχη καθώς ο Neo δυσκολευόταν αφάνταστα να αποκρούσει τα χτυπήματα της αντιπάλου του

-Βαρέθηκα να βρίσκομαι στη σκιά σου! Είναι καιρός να χαράξω το δικό μου δρόμο!

-Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;!

-Οι δρόμοι μας σταματούν εδώ Neo! Δεν έχεις καμιά σχέση μαζί μου. Και γι αυτό θα σε στείλω από εκεί που ήρθες! Η εποχή που κέρδιζες εσύ όλη τη δόξα, τελείωσε! Του είπε και συνέχισε να του επιτίθεται με λάσα, σε τέτοιο σημείο που το ξίφος του, σφηνώθηκε σε ένα από τα δύο «Ζ» του δόρατος και αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να τον αφοπλίσει, μόλις το έκανε αυτό, του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα με το ακόντιο και τον αποδυνάμωσε. Και το φινάλε ήταν ακόμα χειρότερο καθώς και εκείνος πήρε μια γεύση από τους κεραυνούς της με αποτέλεσμα να πάρει την ανθρώπινη μορφή του, το ίδιο και οι άλλες.

Όταν όλοι τους είχαν πλέον νικηθεί, ο κλώνος της Sailor Jupiter, έστρεψε το ακόντιό της προς το μέρος τους.

-Όχι πάλι...δεν θα το αντέξω... Μονολογούσε ο Neo...

Εκείνη εκμεταλλεύτηκε την κατάσταση και με ένα άλμα ανέβηκε στην κορυφή του παλατιού με τον Neo και τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor να την κοιτούν σοκαρισμένοι. Τότε άρχισε να γελά και μετά εξαφανίστηκε...

Αυτό ήταν ανέλπιστο, το καλύτερο μισό του, στράφηκε και πάλι εναντίον του και ήταν εμφανές πως αυτή τη φορά ο Neo ήταν ο ένας και μοναδικός στόχος. Τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει για να αντιστρέψει τους όρους του νέου αυτού παιχνιδιού...;

67


End file.
